El Primer Noviazgo
by Chinito4
Summary: Sonic está de visita en la casa de Amy, pero algo nuevo surge dentro de él durante la visita. ¿Qué será?.


Mi primer Sonamy. Ojalá les gusten las modificaciones. En este fanfic, los personajes están modificados y hay inclusión de dos que no existen en la serie, y esos dos, son Silver y Blaze. Y para mejorar todo, en este fanfic, el Doctor Eggman no existe. En este fanfic, el verdadero nombre de Tails es "Tails" porque me gusta llamarlo así por costumbre. El verdadero nombre de Amy es sólo "Amy", aunque mi pronunciación de su nombre es "Éimy" por costumbre porque así se pronuncia su nombre. En este fanfic, Sonic corre a velocidad humana como todos sus demás amigos, pero cuando hay que correr, él es el más veloz de todos. Knuckles es más que fuerte que todos en la fuerza muscular. Cosmo y Rouge son normales como los otros personajes. Rouge solamente tiene alas de murciélago pegadas a la espalda porque es fanática de los murciélagos. En este fanfic, Cream es la más femenina de todas y al igual que en la serie, sólo vive con su madre, pero en este fanfic se da una explicación de porqué Cream no tiene ningún padre. Cosmo tiene una casa propia en el planeta Mobius porque ella nació en el planeta Mobius. Tails y Cosmo son amigos desde la infancia. Rouge es la mejor amiga de Knuckles. Blaze es la mejor amiga de Silver y Shadow. Sonic también es un gran amigo de Silver y Blaze, y también es más o menos amigo de Shadow, debido a que a veces se pelean. Pero de forma asombrosa, después de cada pelea y pese a que siguen habiendo días en que se pelean, siempre se reconcilian y se perdonan el uno al otro. Tal vez parezca una locura, pero en este fanfic, Silver y Shadow son hermanos. Silver es el hermano mayor de Shadow por un año. Y en este fanfic, Silver tiene los mismos 16 años que Knuckles y Shadow tiene los mismos 15 años que Sonic.

Sonic está pasando una linda tarde en la casa de Amy.

Sonic: Amy, ¿alguna vez soñaste con tener un novio?.

Amy: En realidad no. ¿Y tú?.

Sonic: Tampoco.

Sonic se pregunta mentalmente porqué se le ocurrió hacer esa pregunta, pero no se le ocurre ninguna razón. Inesperadamente, ambos erizos escuchan que alguien golpea la puerta. Amy abre la puerta y se encuentra cara a cara con Knuckles y Rouge.

Amy: Hola, Knuckles. Hola, Rouge.

Knuckles y Rouge: Hola, Amy.

Amy: ¿Cómo están hoy?.

Knuckles y Rouge: Bien, Amy, gracias. ¿Podemos entrar?.

Amy: Sí, pasen ustedes.

Knuckles y Rouge: Gracias.

Los dos amigos entran a la casa.

Sonic: Hola, Knuckles. Hola, Rouge.

Knuckles y Rouge se sorprenden de escuchar a Sonic en la casa. Miran hacia donde lo escucharon y lo ven sentado en uno de los sillones de Amy.

Knuckles: Hola, Sonic.

Rouge: Hola, Sonic. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Sonic: Amy me había invitado a venir.

Rouge: ¿Y hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?.

Sonic: Hace una hora.

Rouge: ¿Y no le dijiste a nadie?.

Sonic: No. ¿Debí hacerlo?.

Rouge: No, sólo lo pregunté por curiosidad. Es que nunca avisas cuando visitarás a nadie. Siempre llegas sin previo aviso. Y tampoco le avisas a nadie si alguien más te ha invitado a su casa.

Sonic: Nunca tuve la costumbre de avisar cuándo le haré una visita a alguien.

Knuckles: Con razón no supimos que te encontraríamos aquí.

Amy: Oye, Rouge.

Rouge: ¿Sí, Amy?.

Amy: ¿Sabes algo de Tails y Cosmo?.

Rouge: No. ¿Y tú, Knuckles?.

Knuckles: Sí.

Amy: ¿Y qué sabes de ellos?.

Knuckles: Que ellos fueron a cuidar la casa de Cream, mientras ella y su mamá iban a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Por qué querías saber?.

Amy: Sólo por curiosidad.

Amy se sienta al lado de Sonic de nuevo. Sonic mira a Amy con una sonrisa y por primera vez, se fija en lo hermosa que es. Él comienza a sentir que le gusta su hermosura, sin intentar saber porqué siente ese gusto.

Rouge: ¿Sonic?.

Sonic vuelve en sí y le dirige la mirada a Rouge.

Sonic: ¿Qué quieres?.

Rouge: ¿Por qué miras tanto a Amy?.

Sonic se sonroja de vergüenza al escuchar esa pregunta. No quería que Amy supiera que él estaba mirándola.

Rouge: ¿Y por qué te sonrojas?.

Amy voltea su mirada hacia Sonic y nota lo sonrojado que está.

Amy: Sonic, ¿te sientes bien?.

Sonic intenta responder, pero la vergüenza se lo impide y las palabras no le salen.

Rouge: ¿Qué te pasa, Sonic?.

Sonic siente que ya puede volver a hablar y se le quita el sonrojo de la cara y finge que no escuchó lo que Rouge le preguntó.

Sonic: ¿Dijiste algo?.

Rouge: Te pregunté que porqué miras tanto a Amy.

Sonic: Ah, pues, sólo me volteé a mirarla por un segundo, y al momento en que lo hice, comencé a recordar algo.

Rouge: ¿Y qué fue lo que recordaste?.

Sonic: Cuando Tails me presentó a Cosmo el día en que ellos se conocieron.

Rouge: ¿Y sólo por eso te sonrojaste?.

Sonic piensa rápidamente en otra excusa y logra encontrar otra.

Sonic: No. Es que después de recordar eso, recordé que hace siete años, me ocurrió algo de lo que me avergoncé bastante.

Rouge: ¿Y qué te había avergonzado?.

Sonic se encoge de los hombros como si lo hubiera olvidado.

Sonic: Ya se me olvidó.

Rouge no queda muy convencida.

Knuckles: ¿En serio se te olvidó lo que recién recordaste?.

Sonic: Sí, es en serio.

Knuckles queda menos convencido que Rouge.

Amy: Sonic, ¿en serio estás bien?.

Sin sospechar porqué, Sonic siente que le gusta escuchar a Amy hablándole.

Sonic: Sí, Amy, estoy bien.

Amy: ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?.

Sonic: No, Amy, muchas gracias.

Amy: Knuckles, ¿tú necesitas algo?.

Knuckles: Me conformaría con un vaso de agua.

Amy: ¿Y tú quieres algo, Rouge?.

Rouge: Lo mismo que Knuckles.

Amy les asiente con la cabeza y se va a la cocina y en menos de treinta segundos, vuelve con dos vasos en las manos y se los entrega.

Knuckles y Rouge: Gracias.

Los dos amigos beben el agua.

Sonic: Rouge, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

Rouge: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Toda tu vida has sido fanática de los murciélagos?.

Rouge: No, soy fanática de los murciélagos desde los trece años.

Sonic: O sea que hace cinco años.

Rouge: Exacto.

Knuckles: Sonic, ¿por qué algunas veces te peleas con Shadow y nunca te peleas con Silver también?.

Sonic: Es que parece que entre Shadow y yo nunca nació una amistad de verdad como me nació con su hermano.

Knuckles: Al menos, después de pelearse entre ustedes, tú y él siempre se reconcilian. Y eso me gusta. ¿Y por qué dices "parece"?

Sonic: Es que es la primera vez que me pongo a pensar en eso.

Rouge: En la vida no hay camino fácil.

Sonic: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.

Rouge: A que no hay camino fácil para una amistad de verdad o para una vida perfecta.

Sonic: ¿Entonces tampoco hay camino fácil para comenzar una relación amorosa?.

Sonic se pregunta mentalmente a sí mismo porqué preguntó eso. Nunca le hizo esa clase de preguntas a nadie y no sabe qué lo motivó a preguntar eso.

Rouge: A veces sí, y a veces no. A veces resulta difícil comenzar una relación amorosa. Otras veces es más fácil. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Sonic comienza a sentirse extraño. No es una enfermedad, sólo siente que algo le ocurre.

Sonic: Sólo por curioso. Es que quería saber cómo se inicia un noviazgo porque nunca lo supe. ¿Tú lo sabes?.

Rouge: No, lo siento.

Sonic: ¿Entonces, tú tampoco has tenido un novio?.

Rouge: Exacto. Por esa misma razón, es que nunca aprendí nada sobre iniciar un noviazgo.

Sonic: ¿Y no sabes quién lo sabe?.

Rouge: No.

Sonic: ¿Y tú lo sabes, Knuckles?.

Knuckles: No, Sonic.

Sonic sigue sintiéndose extraño y sin que sepa qué le está ocurriendo. Después de pasar toda la tarde en la casa de Amy, Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge se van. Al otro día, aunque suene extraño decirlo, Sonic siente la necesidad de escuchar a su corazón, así que lo hace y recibe una respuesta que nunca esperó recibir. Sonic escucha que su corazón le dice que se ha enamorado de Amy. A Sonic no se le ocurre ninguna razón de porqué su corazón le dice eso, pero de pronto recuerda todo lo que ocurrió ayer en la casa de Amy. La vergüenza que le dio porque Rouge le preguntara porqué miraba tanto a Amy y porqué no quería que ella supiera que él la miraba en ese momento. Y también recuerda cuando le dijo a Rouge que quería saber cómo se inicia un noviazgo porque nunca lo supo. Ahora que él piensa en eso, se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que quiere saber cómo se inicia un noviazgo, porque nunca antes le interesaron los temas de amor. Todos sus pensamientos concuerdan con lo que su corazón le dice, así que él decide aceptar la respuesta de su corazón y asume el amor que ahora siente por Amy como parte de su vida. Durante su desayuno, Sonic decide que como no sabe cómo se inicia un noviazgo, debe pedirle a alguien que le enseñe, así que después de terminar su desayuno y de lavar todo, se va corriendo a la casa de Tails.

Sonic: (pensando) Espero que Tails esté en su casa.

Unos minutos después, Sonic llega a la casa de Tails y golpea su puerta.

Tails: YA VOY.

Tails abre la puerta y ve a Sonic respirando agitadamente.

Tails: Hola, Sonic. ¿Por qué te ves tan agitado?.

Sonic: Hola, Tails, es que vine corriendo.

Tails: ¿Y por qué estás aquí?.

Sonic: Quiero pedirte una ayuda.

Tails: ¿A mí?.

Sonic: Sí.

Tails: ¿Te ocurrió algo?.

Sonic: La verdad, sí.

Tails: ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?.

Sonic: No quisiera decirlo aquí afuera. ¿Puedo entrar a tu casa?.

Tails: Claro.

Sonic entra a la casa.

Tails: ¿Vas a decirme qué te ocurre?.

Sonic: Primero prométeme que no vas a gritar. Ya sé que siempre gritas de impacto cuando escuchas algo por primera vez y te sorprendes demasiado. Así que cuando te diga lo que quiero decirte, haz lo que puedas para no gritar. ¿Está bien?.

Tails: Sí.

Sonic le cuenta todo lo que ocurrió ayer y lo de la mañana. Tails se impacta al escuchar eso, pero logra taparse la boca justo antes de gritar. Como esto del enamoramiento es algo nuevo para él, escuchar a Sonic decir que se enamoró de Amy lo dejó verdaderamente impactado. Poco menos de veinte segundos después, Tails se quita las manos de la boca, cosa que preocupa a Sonic.

Sonic: TAILS, POR FAVOR, NO GRITES.

Tails le sonríe con alegría.

Tails: Ya no te preocupes, Sonic. El grito ya se me fue.

Sonic se relaja, hasta que de pronto escucha unas carcajadas y Sonic piensa que Tails es quien se ríe.

Sonic: ¿Te estás burlando de mí?.

Tails levanta las manos, a modo de decir que no se está burlando.

Tails: No, Sonic, yo no soy el que se ríe.

Sonic: ¿Y quién se está riendo?. Aquí no hay nadie más, ¿o sí?.

*****: Yo soy la que se ríe, Sonic.

Cosmo sale de la cocina riéndose con calma y haciendo que Sonic se sonroje. Ella se les acerca, termina de reírse y se para a la izquierda de Tails.

Cosmo: Lamento haberme reído, Sonic. No es porque esté burlándome de ti, solamente me provocó risa escuchar lo que dijiste. Lo siento mucho.

Sonic: No te preocupes. Pensé que Tails estaba solo.

Cosmo: Si quieres, me voy.

Sonic: No es necesario, quédate si quieres.

Cosmo: Gracias.

Tails: ¿Y cuál es la ayuda que quieres pedirme, Sonic?.

Sonic: La ayuda que quiero que me des, es que me digas cómo puedo pedirle a Amy que sea mi novia.

Tails: ¿Qué?. ¿Es eso con lo que quieres que te ayude?.

Sonic: Sí. ¿Puedes ayudarme?.

Tails: ,, No.

Sonic: ¿Cómo?.

Tails: No puedo.

Sonic: ¿Por qué no?.

Tails: Yo nunca aprendí cómo se le pide noviazgo a nadie. No sé cómo se hace.

La mirada de Sonic se vuelve triste.

Sonic: ¿Y la madre de Cream lo sabe?.

Tails: No, Sonic. La madre de Cream nunca lo aprendió. Sólo su antiguo esposo lo sabía. Su antiguo esposo fue el que le pidió noviazgo a ella.

Cosmo le dirige la mirada a Tails.

Cosmo: Perdón por interrumpirte, Tails. ¿Por qué nunca hemos visto al esposo de la madre de Cream?.

Tails: Su esposo murió cuando Cream tenía cuatro de nacida y la madre de Cream fue la única que lo conoció. Su esposo murió antes de que la madre de Cream viniera a vivir a los campos.

Cosmo inclina la cabeza hacia abajo con una mirada triste, sintiéndose apenada por haber preguntado eso.

Cosmo: Lamento haberte preguntado eso.

Tails pone su mano izquierda en el mentón de Cosmo y le levanta la mirada, haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos.

Tails: Está bien, Cosmo, sólo lo preguntaste porque no lo sabías. No tienes que lamentarte de nada.

Cosmo vuelve a sonreírle a Tails.

Sonic: ¿Cosmo?.

Cosmo voltea la mirada hacia Sonic.

Cosmo: ¿Sí?.

Sonic: ¿Tú sabes cómo se le pide noviazgo a alguien?.

Cosmo: No, yo tampoco lo sé. Lo siento, Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Entonces tampoco sabes quién lo sabe?.

Cosmo: De hecho, eso sí lo sé. Sólo uno de todos nosotros lo sabe.

Sonic: ¿Y puedes decirme quién?.

Cosmo deja de sonreír.

Cosmo: Si te lo digo, no te va a gustar.

Sonic: ¿Por qué?.

Cosmo: Porque es alguien con quien tú te peleas a veces.

Sonic se da cuenta de algo que lo impacta.

Sonic: ¡Espera, no me digas que es Shadow!.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Cosmo le asiente silenciosa y lentamente con la cabeza. Sonic con la boca abierta de impacto y de incredulidad.

Cosmo: Lo siento, Sonic.

Sonic vuelve a hablar, ahora sintiéndose muy disgustado.

Sonic: No puedo creerlo. Innumerables oportunidades en mi vida para pedirle a Amy que sea mi novia, y sólo dependo de Shadow para aprender a pedirle noviazgo.

Cosmo: Sé que no te gusta saber que debes pedirle ayuda a Shadow, pero él es el único que lo sabe.

Sonic acepta de mala gana esta situación.

Sonic: Está bien. Allá voy. Nos vemos.

Sonic sale de la casa y cierra la puerta y se va caminando a la casa de Silver y Shadow.

Cosmo: Tails, ¿crees que le ocurra algo a Sonic cuando llegue con Shadow?.

Tails: No lo sé, Cosmo. Sólo espero que todo salga bien.

Cosmo: Yo también espero lo mismo.

Sonic camina en dirección a la casa de Silver y Shadow. Ellos viven lejos, por lo que Sonic se tarda 47 minutos en llegar a la casa. Sonic llega y golpea la puerta y en apenas tres segundos, Silver lo recibe.

Silver: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Hola, Silver.

Silver: ¿A qué vienes?.

Sonic: Necesito ver a Shadow.

Silver pierde la sonrisa.

Silver: Adelante.

Sonic entra a la casa, Silver cierra la puerta y Sonic se encuentra con Blaze, con Vainilla y con Cream.

Sonic: Hola, Blaze.

Blaze: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Hola, señorita Vainilla.

Señorita Vainilla: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Hola, Cream.

Cream: Hola, Sonic.

Blaze: Sonic, me parece que te escuché decirle a Silver que necesitas ver a Shadow.

Sonic: Exacto. Necesito una ayuda que sólo él puede darme. ¿Shadow está aquí en la casa?.

Blaze: Sí, está en su habitación. ¿Quieres que vaya por él?.

Sonic: Por favor, si tienes la gentileza.

Blaze: Claro.

Con algo de preocupación, Blaze va a buscar a Shadow a su habitación.

Vainilla: Sonic, ¿cómo estás?.

Sonic: Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo están usted y su hija?.

Vainilla: Las dos estamos bien.

Cream: Sonic, ¿puedo saber dónde estuviste antes de venir aquí?.

Sonic: Fui a la casa de Tails. Decidí que le pediría esa ayuda a él, pero él no sabía cómo ayudarme.

Cream: Cosmo también estaba con Tails, ¿verdad?.

Sonic: Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?.

Cream: Ayer, cuando mi mamá y yo llegamos a nuestra casa, escuché a Cosmo pedirle a Tails que la dejara pasar la noche con él y él aceptó.

Blaze golpea la puerta de la habitación y Shadow le abre.

Shadow: ¿Qué quieres, Blaze?.

Blaze: Shadow, creo que no te gustará saberlo, pero Sonic está aquí y quiere verte.

Shadow: ¿Y qué quiere Sonic?.

Blaze: Me dijo que necesita una ayuda que sólo tú puedes darle.

Shadow: ¿Qué ayuda quiere?.

Blaze: No le pregunté.

Shadow: Está bien. Voy para allá, le daré cualquier ayuda que quiera y todo terminará.

Shadow sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras con Blaze detrás de él. Sonic escucha los pasos bajando las escaleras, hasta que ve a Shadow.

Shadow: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Hola, Shadow.

Shadow: ¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda?.

Sonic: Si estás dispuesto a darme tu ayuda, es sobre algo que para mí es importante. Pero quiero hablarlo sólo contigo y en tu habitación.

Los dos erizos van a habitación. Cuando llegan, Sonic le dice todo a Shadow, sin omitir ningún comentario.

Shadow: Así que ahora amas a Amy y no sabes cómo pedirle que acepte ser tu novia.

Sonic: Sí. Cosmo me dijo que tú eres el único de todos que sabe cómo se le pide noviazgo a alguien.

Shadow: Tendría más ganas de ayudarte si no nos peleáramos tanto.

Sonic: Oye, a mí también me disgustó saber qué sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

Shadow: Entonces no quieres mi ayuda.

Sonic: ¡No!,,, yo sí necesito que me ayudes. Aunque quisiera que alguien más me ayude con esto, sólo dependo de ti para saber esto de pedirle noviazgo a Amy. ¿Y me vas a ayudar, o no?.

Shadow: Sí, está bien, te voy a ayudar.

Sonic: Pues comienza a hablar.

Shadow comienza a decirlo.

Shadow: Si quieres pedirle a Amy que sea tu novia, ella también debe sentir lo mismo por ti. Para que pedirle noviazgo a Amy funcione bien, ella también debe sentir el mismo amor hacia ti, ella también debe estar enamorada de ti. Debes evitar sentir miedo de pedirle noviazgo. Si tienes miedo o timidez de pedirle noviazgo y no eres capaz de hacerlo, nunca lograrás que sea tu novia. Para que ella sea tu novia cuando se lo pidas, Amy tiene que aceptar lo que le pides. Si ella no acepta ser tu novia, no será tu novia. Ella sólo será tu novia si lo acepta. Y para que ella se enamore de ti, no solamente debe hacerlo ella sola. Puedes hablarle cosas hermosas, que sean demasiado hermosas para ella. He aprendido que a veces, se logra enamorar a las mujeres hablándoles con verdadera hermosura y verdadera honestidad y también haciéndoles cumplidos que a ellas les gusten de verdad. O puedes escribirle un romántico poema, que sea lo más romántico que quieras. Puedes decirle todo lo bueno que piensas y que ves de ella y cuánto la amas. Siempre debes hablarle con total honestidad y nunca debes olvidar eso. Si quieres que ella verdaderamente te ame, tienes que ser totalmente honesto con cualquier demostración de romance y con cualquier cumplido que le hagas y con cualquier cosa romántica que le digas. Si eres lo más romántico que puedas ser, lograrás que ella te ame. Y si logras que ella se enamore de ti, lograrás que acepte ser tu novia. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Sonic le sonríe amigablemente a Shadow.

Sonic: Gracias, Shadow.

Shadow le habla un poco apenado.

Shadow: De nada. Y te pido perdón por haberme disgustado por tener que ayudarte, y por haberte dicho que tendría más ganas de ayudarte si no nos peleáramos tanto.

Sonic: Sí te perdono. Y yo te pido perdón por haberte dicho que también me disgustó saber que sólo tú podías ayudarme.

Shadow: Claro que te perdono.

Los dos erizos quedan con sonrisas en sus caras.

Sonic: Shadow, quisiera que ya no sigamos peleándonos nunca más. Quisiera que eso sí pueda suceder.

Shadow: Yo también quisiera eso.

Sonic: Te prometo que nunca más pelearé contigo.

Shadow: Gracias. Y yo también te prometo lo mismo.

Sonic: Gracias, Shadow.

Shadow: De nada.

Sonic y Shadow se dan la mano, haciendo la promesa de no volver a pelear entre ellos nunca más.

Sonic: Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Shadow: Sé a qué te refieres. Ve con Amy y dile lo que sientes.

Sonic: Sí. Nos vemos, Shadow. Y gracias por tu ayuda.

Shadow: De nada. Nos vemos, Sonic.

Sonic y Shadow bajan las escaleras. Sonic se despide de Vainilla y de Cream y de Blaze y de Silver y sale de la casa para ir a ver a Amy. Silver y las demás le piden a Shadow que les diga qué ayuda quería Sonic y él les dice todo, incluyendo lo de que se prometieron no volver a pelearse nunca más. Los cuatro quedan muy contentos cuando Shadow les dice de la promesa que Sonic y él hicieron. Todos quedan igual de contentos que él. Sonic va corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa de Amy, llegando en 35 minutos. Él llega a la puerta de Amy y le golpea y Amy le abre inmediatamente.

Amy: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Hola, Amy. ¿Puedo entrar?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: Gracias.

Sonic entra a la casa y Amy cierra la puerta.

Sonic: Amy, ¿puedes traerme agua?.

Amy: Sí, Sonic.

Amy va a la cocina y le trae un vaso de agua.

Sonic: Gracias.

Sonic bebe el agua y después, se fija mucho más en la hermosura de Amy, quien al ver que Sonic le tiene la mirada encima, empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

Amy: Sonic, ¿por qué me miras tanto?.

Sonic le sonríe.

Sonic: Es que eres demasiado hermosa. Eres la más hermosa que he conocido.

Amy se sonroja de vergüenza ante el hermoso cumplido que Sonic le hace.

Sonic: Hay algo que quiero decirte. Cuando Knuckles te respondió lo que le preguntaste sobre Tails y Cosmo y tú volviste a mi lado, yo comencé a mirarte porque por primera vez en mi vida, me fijé en lo hermosa que eres. Comencé a sentir que me gusta tu hermosura y en ese momento no intenté saber porqué sentía ese gusto. Cuando Rouge me preguntó que porqué te miraba tanto y porqué me sonrojaba, nada de lo que le respondí era cierto. Lo que le dije a Rouge, era mentira. En realidad te miraba porque me gustó mucho ver tu hermosura, y me sonrojé porque no quería que tú supieras que yo te miraba. Y cuando tú me preguntaste si me sentía bien, intenté responderte, pero la vergüenza me lo impidió y no encontraba ninguna palabra para responderte. Cuando Rouge me preguntó qué me pasa, sentí que ya podía volver a hablar, así que como ya sabes, le pregunté si dijo algo, pero cuando lo hice, en realidad fingí que no la había escuchado, porque sí la escuché. Y cuando ella me dijo que me preguntó que porqué te miraba tanto, lo que le dije sobre que recordé cuando Tails me presentó a Cosmo el día en que ellos se conocieron, no fue cierto. Y cuando me preguntó si sólo por eso me sonrojé, pensé rápidamente en otra excusa y dije la primera que logré encontrar. Le dije que no, que después de recordar eso, recordé que hace siete años, me ocurrió algo de lo que me avergoncé bastante. Cuando ella me preguntó qué me había avergonzado, le mentí con decirle que ya se me había olvidado. Y cuando Knuckles me preguntó si enserio se me olvidó lo que recién recordé y le dije que sí era en serio, también le mentí. Cuando tú me preguntaste si en serio estaba bien y te respondí que sí, a ti sí te respondí con la verdad, pero antes de responderte, sentí que me gustaba escucharte hablándome, y no sospechaba porqué.

Sonic le dice a Amy cuáles respuestas suyas eran mentira y cuáles eran verdad y le dice de todo lo que le ocurrió ahora en la mañana antes de venir a verla.

Amy: Entonces, ¿tú te habías enamorado de mí?.

Sonic: Exacto.

Amy: ¿Lo dices en serio, Sonic?.

Sonic la toma de las manos, haciendo que Amy se sonroje.

Sonic: Claro que lo digo en serio. Eres tan hermosa, que tu misma hermosura me cautiva. Para mí, tú eres la chica más hermosa de mi vida. Te amo como nunca amé a nadie. Eres la chica de mi corazón.

Amy le sonríe con una ternura que nunca antes sintió.

Amy: Lograste lo que querías, mi amado Sonic. Yo también te amo a ti.

Sonic: Entonces, mi amada Amy, ¿aceptarías ser mi hermosa novia?.

Amy le besa la boca a Sonic.

Amy: Ese beso significa "Sí".

Sonic: Gracias, hermosa.

Amy: De nada, amor.

Sonic y Amy se besan apasionadamente en sus bellas bocas por exactamente treinta segundos, y con ese hermoso beso, comienzan su hermosa relación amorosa. Ese mismo día, reunieron a todos en la casa de Amy. Sonic les dice la verdad a Knuckles y Rouge y les pide perdón por haberles mentido y les explica porqué les mintió, y ellos lo entienden y lo perdonan felizmente. Knuckles y Rouge le dicen de lo poco convencidos que quedaron cuando él les mintió a ambos. Sonic y Amy dijeron todo de su hermosa relación amorosa y todos los felicitaron. Y desde entonces, Sonic y Amy han sido novios y así siguieron por siempre.

FIN


End file.
